100 Word Drabbles in Bowieverse
by UndergroundDaydreams
Summary: 100 word drabble challenge from the J/DB Harem Group. Each Labyrinth drabble is inspired by/based on a David Bowie song.
1. Golden Years

_**Author's Note:**_

_So, we have yet another game going on in the J/DB Harem group (link in my profile - come play with us!). Every week a David Bowie song will be posted as a prompt and you write a Labyrinth drabble inspired by/based on the song of the week in 100 words or less._

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co.; Golden Years (c) David Bowie_

-o0O0o-

Week 1: Golden Years

She couldn't stop the tears. The reviews had been bad again; she had been bad again. How far she had fallen.

"Why are you still pretending, Sarah?"

She looked up at the voice into eyes from a dream she'd thought lost. He was a light in the shadows.

He reached out to trace a hand along her cheek. "I'd paint you mornings of gold. You'd shine like the brightest star."

Sarah sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Take me away from this awful place." She laughed half-heartedly at her own bad joke, and then smiled. "Take me home, Jareth."

-o0O0o-

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. China Girl

**Week 2: China Girl**

He leaned over the woman blinking sleepily up at him, searching her eyes with a sneer. "Will you be so welcoming when your king returns? When the runner has failed and the child forfeit?"

"Jareth." Sarah rose, her lips close to his. "Shut the hell up. I'm not a china doll. I don't break so easily. I make my own choices. I choose you. Don't ever talk to me that way again."

He crushed her to him, his heart bleeding into his kiss. She had chosen, but he always seemed to be waiting for the stars to come crashing down.

-o0O0o-

_Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; China Girl (c) David Bowie_


	3. I Would Be Your Slave

**Week 3: I Would Be Your Slave**

The years have washed away all traces of you, the ebb and flow of time reclaiming its memories until all is as it was before. But while your footsteps can no longer be seen along the twisting paths, they have sunk like quicksand in my mind – the heartbeat of your shadow - pounding, making me stumble day after day.

Do you dream of me, Sarah? Do you sleep in peace? Do you laugh at your triumph? Are you free of me as I will never be free of you?

You do not call and I will not go to you.

-o0O0o-

**_Author's Note:_**

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; I Would Be Your Slave (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! For inquiring minds, relevant lyrics for I Would Be Your Slave:_

_Walking in the snowy stream_  
_Let me understand_  
_Drifting down a silent path_  
_Stumbling over land_  
_Open up your heart to me_  
_Show me who you are_  
_And I would be your slave_

_Do you sleep in quietude_  
_Do you walk in peace_  
_Do you laugh out loud at me_  
_No one else is free_  
_Open up your heart to me_  
_Show me all you are_  
_And I would be your slave_

_I don't sit and wait_  
_I don't give a damn_  
_I don't see the point at all_  
_No footsteps in the sand_

_I bet you laugh out loud at me_  
_A chance to strike me down_  
_Give me peace of mind at last_  
_Show me all you are_  
_Open up your heart to me_  
_I will be your slave_

_I will give you all my love_  
_Nothing else is free_  
_Open up your heart to me_  
_I would be your slave_


	4. Queen Bitch

**Week 4: Queen Bitch**

Already she had tossed him aside – ensnared him and left him broken and obsessed. His friends told him to step off, leave her be. But he couldn't resist the dream, the web she wove, pulling him in, wrapping him up, oozing that false love like a drug – poisoning him.

She looked up at him from the street, that sweet malicious smile curling her lips as she pulled her newest conquest behind her into the club, her dress whispering sinful promises over her skin.

Blinking at the sting, he looked away into the eyes of an owl perched lonely and watchful.

-o0O0o-

**_Author's Note:_**

_Sarah is using and abusing those "certain powers" and not to the benefit of the GK..._

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Queen Bitch (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! This one was tough to relate to Labyrinth, given that it's about a homosexual man trying to hook up with a transvestite prostitute. Needless to say, I needed to reimagine a bit. For inquiring minds, relevant lyrics for Queen Bitch:_

_I'm up on the eleventh floor  
__And I'm watching the cruisers below  
__He's down on the street  
__And he's trying hard to pull sister Flo  
__Oh, my heart's in the basement  
__My weekend's at an all time low  
__'Cause she's hoping to score  
__So I can't see her letting him go  
__Walk out of her heart  
__Walk out of her mind_

_She's so swishy in her satin and tat  
__In her frock coat and bipperty-bopperty hat  
__Oh God, I could do better than that_

_She's an old-time ambassador  
__Of sweet talking, night walking games  
__And she's known in the darkest clubs  
__For pushing ahead of the dames  
__If she says she can do it  
__Then she can do it, she don't make false claims  
__But she's a Queen, and such are queens  
__That your laughter is sucked in their brains  
__Now she's leading him on  
__And she'll lay him right down  
__Yes she's leading him on  
__And she'll lay him right down  
__But it could have been me  
__Yes, it could have been me  
__Why didn't I say, why didn't I say, no, no, no_

_So I lay down a while  
__And I look at my hotel wall  
__Oh the cot is so cold  
__It don't feel like no bed at all  
__Yeah I lay down a while  
__And I look at my hotel wall  
__But he's down on the street  
__So I throw both his bags down the hall  
__And I'm phoning a cab  
__'Cause my stomach feels small  
__There's a taste in my mouth  
__And it's no taste at all  
__It could have been me  
__Oh yeah, it could have been me  
__Why didn't I say, Why didn't I say, no, no, no_


	5. The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell

**Week 5: The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell**

Pretty Sarah. So young, so sweet – so cruel. You do keep trying, keep living though the world gets farther and farther away, a distant horizon stained red by the dreams in your eyes. I am your world now, Sarah – your sky, your earth, your breath. I am your _everything_.

What is eternity? What is it to be damned?

What is your basis for comparison?

You wore it well – this life, this game - but you've worn it out and my patience is at its end.

Don't you know that the pretty things are going to hell? Welcome to yours, precious.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_01/08/2011 - Happy 64__th__ Birthday, Mr. Bowie! Wishing you many happy years!_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; The Pretty Things Are Going to Hell (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! For inquiring minds, relevant lyrics for The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell:_

_What to do  
__What to say  
__What to wear on a sunny day  
__Who to phone  
__Who to fight  
__Who to dance with on a Sunday night_

_Reaching the very edge, you know  
__Reaching the very edge  
__Going to the other side this time  
__Reaching the very edge_

_You're still breathing but you don't know why  
__Life's a bit and sometimes you die  
__You're still breathing but you just can't tell  
__Don't hold your breath but the pretty things are going to hell_

_I am a drug  
__I am a dragon  
__I am the best jazz you've ever seen  
__I am a dragon  
__I am the sky  
__I am the blood at the corner of your eye  
__I found the secrets, I found gold  
__I find you out before you grow old  
__I find you out before you grow old_

_What is eternal?  
__What is damned?  
__What is clay and what is sand?  
__Who to dis?  
__Who to truss?  
__Who to listen to?  
__Who to suss?_

_The pretty things are going to hell  
__They wore it out but they wore it well_


	6. Love You Till Tuesday

**Week 6: Love You Till Tuesday**

_The king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl…_

Sarah flopped on her bed with a sigh, clutching the small red book to her chest. _Did he really love her?_

"Sarah, the movie's starting!"

Hours later, Sarah came running up the stairs, flopping on her bed once more. Retrieving the book she landed on, she spared it only a glance before slipping it into a drawer. Settling back into her pillows, she smiled as she opened a new book: Pride & Prejudice. "Oh, Mr. Darcy…"

Faraway a crystal shattered and a voice growled, "Who is this _Mr. Darcy_?"

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Love You Till Tuesday (c) David Bowie_

_I had to bump her Labyrinth adventure forward in time a bit to accommodate the release date of the BBC Pride & Prejudice. Colin Firth, after all, will always be my Mr. Darcy. Poor GK…_

_Inspired by the lyrics:_

_My burning desire started on Sunday  
__Give me your heart and I'll love you till Tuesday_

_I was very lonely till I met you on Sunday  
__My passion's never-ending and I'll love you till Tuesday_

_My heart's aflame, I'll love you till Tuesday  
__My head's in a whirl and I'll love you till Tuesday  
__Love, love, love, love you till Tuesday  
__Love, love, love, love you till Tuesday_

_Well, I might stretch it till Wednesday_


	7. Cat People

**Week #7: Cat People**

Her eyes flew open, green sparks in the darkness. Pounding to the beat of another time, her blood flared in her veins. Like steam, it coated her skin, salty and hot, the sheets grasping at her limbs, pulling her back to reality.

His anger pulsed bright through the fleeing dream, cold blue eyes flashing to red. _Say my name, Sarah…_

She turned her head. The moon, heavy with the weight of time, wept tears down the windowpane. "Leave me alone, Jar-… " She closed her eyes, the cold, wet streaks mirrored beneath her lashes. "…you have no power over me."

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Cat People (c) David Bowie._

_Thanks for reading! For inquiring minds, relevant lyrics for Cat People:_

_See these eyes so green  
__I can stare for a thousand years  
__Colder than the moon  
__It's been so long_

_Feel my blood enraged  
__It's just the fear of losing you  
__Don't you know my name  
__Well, you been so long_

_See these eyes so red  
__Red like jungle burning bright  
__Those who feel me near  
__Pull the blinds and change their minds  
__It's been so long_

_Still this pulsing night  
__A plague I call a heartbeat  
__Just be still with me  
__Ya wouldn't believe what I've been thru  
__You've been so long  
__Well it's been so long  
__And I've been putting out the fire with gasoline  
_

_See these tears so blue  
__An ageless heart that can never mend  
__These tears can never dry  
__A judgement made can never bend_


	8. John, I'm Only Dancing

**Week #8: John, I'm Only Dancing**

"Jareth, do you think that's wise?"

Jareth glanced back at his advisor briefly. "I'm only dancing." A smile touched his lips, his eyes calculating as he stepped through the misty membrane of the crystal ballroom. "She amuses me."

When he took her in his arms, held her close as they danced, she gazed up at him – open, innocent, wondering – and he felt himself falling, tumbling into her dream, lured by the vision of himself in her eyes.

And when she pushed him away, accusation slamming down like shutters, his heart twisted, alien and unwelcome. He turned away. _I'm only dancing… _

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co.; John, I'm Only Dancing (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! For inquiring minds, relevant lyrics:_

_John, I'm only dancing  
She turns me on, but I'm only dancing  
She turns me on, don't get me wrong  
I'm only dancing_


	9. Everyone Says Hi

**Week #9: Everyone Says Hi**

He patted the dog at his side as he opened his mailbox. An old shaggy sheep dog. Sarah's dog. The one she left behind when…

He wrote her letters. It was stupid, he knew. But he loved her once, and still, though he never told her. He wrote to her about how everyone was doing, told her everyone said "Hi". And sometimes he got nostalgic, waxing poetic with "Remember when…"

And then he usually begged her to come home.

She had gotten so strange just before. And then she was just…

Gone.

The letters all came back – address unknown.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Everyone Says Hi (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Everyone Says Hi:_

_Said you'd took a big trip  
They said you moved away  
Happened oh so quietly, they say_

_Should've took a picture  
Something I could keep  
Buy a little frame, something cheap  
For you  
Everyone says hi_

_I'd love to get a letter  
Like to know what's what  
Hope the weather's good and it's not too hot  
For you_

_Don't stay in a sad place  
Where they don't care how you are  
Everyone says hi_

_If the money is lousy  
You can always come home  
We can do the old things  
We can do all the bad things  
If the food gets too eerie  
You can always phone home  
We could do all the good things  
We could do it, we could do it, we could do it_

_Everyone says hi  
And the girl next door  
And the guy upstairs  
And your mum and dad  
And your big fat dog  
Everyone says hi_


	10. Life on Mars

**Week #10: Life on Mars**

They were at each other again - her dad shouting accusations, her mom screaming her denial. She'd seen it too many times before.

Shoving $10 at her, her dad had pushed her out the door. Sarah slid into the back row of the theatre, nearly empty for the matinee. She'd seen this show before, too.

Sarah stared blankly at the screen, her feet propped on the chair in front of her, letting her mind drift. Was there something more out there? Was there life on mars?

She dreamed sometimes of magic. Of somewhere she wouldn't feel so lost and lonely…

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Life on Mars (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Life on Mars:_

_It's a god-awful small affair  
To the girl with the mousy hair  
But her mummy is yelling "No"  
And her daddy has told her to go  
But her friend is nowhere to be seen  
Now she walks through her sunken dream  
To the seat with the clearest view  
And she's hooked to the silver screen  
But the film is a saddening bore  
For she's lived it ten times or more  
She could spit in the eyes of fools  
As they ask her to focus on_

_Sailors fighting in the dance hall  
Oh man! Look at those cavemen go  
It's the freakiest show  
Take a look at the Lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy  
Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show  
Is there life on Mars?_


	11. Be My Wife

**Week #11: Be My Wife**

She followed her head. Moving from place to place, trying them on for size. But she never fit.

And in each place, a man. _Please be mine…share my life…stay with me…be my wife._

No. Her answer was always no. Because, inevitably, when they turned their pleading eyes on her, begged her to stay, it came back. Like a transmission from some far off world, his voice, his face, crackled broken through time and space, distracting her, reminding her…

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say…_

How many hearts would she break before she gave in and followed hers?

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Be My Wife (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Be My Wife:_

_Sometimes you get so lonely  
Sometimes you get nowhere  
I've lived all over the world  
I've left every place_

_Please be mine  
Share my life  
Stay with me  
Be my wife_


	12. New Killer Star

**Week #12: New Killer Star**

I see you - a flare of white wings streaking across the sky, falling like some new killer star threatening to crash into my world.

Like an idiot, every night I wait, watch for you to blaze that path, my questions spinning some kind of trance.

And I know that you're waiting, asking me to dance…

But I don't know that I'm ready. I don't know what's real – this drab world with its corners and boxes, or the storybook where everything glitters and nothing is as it seems.

I wonder, if I wish on that star…will you burn me up?

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; New Killer Star (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for New Killer Star:_

_See the great white scar  
Over Battery Park  
Then a flare glides over  
But I won't look at that scar  
Oh, my nuclear baby  
Oh, my idiot trance  
All my idiot questions  
Let's face the music and dance_

_Don't ever say I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_  
_I never said I'm better, I'm better, I'm better, I'm better than you_

_All the corners of the buildings_  
_Who but we remember these?_  
_The sidewalks and trees_  
_I'm thinking now_  
_A new killer star_  
_I got a better way_  
_The stars in your eyes_  
_I discovered a star_

_See my life in a comic_  
_Like the way they did the Bible_  
_With the bubbles and action_  
_The little details in color_  
_First a horseback bomber_  
_Just a small thin chance_  
_Like seeing Jesus on Dateline_  
_Let's face the music and dance_


	13. Seven

_**Author's Note:**_

_While pondering this week's challenge, it seemed to me, when considering its applications to Labyrinth, that there were two distinctly different points of view – perhaps the first half from Sarah's and the second from Jareth's. I suppose I could have just picked one, but I like to try to incorporate the whole song if I possibly can. So, two drabbles for this song, one from each POV but related to the other._

-o0O0o-

**Week #13: Seven**

_**Jareth**_

They left me to rule over a kingdom of dreams with no hope of my own, to walk amongst the graves of shadows, always in darkness and always alone. The sunlight held no warmth for me.

But the clouds shifted and through the veil her warmth touched me, her will challenged me.

I had thought my heart dead – cold, hard, silent. Until Sarah.

The gods forgot they made me years ago. And so I will forget them, damn their rules. I will not be forgotten again.

Seven days I gave her – seven days to kill me or give me life.

_**Sarah**_

A week to live my life as I knew it. I've forgotten much of what was done and said, but I remember the tears - tears for loved ones I would never see again, for goals that would never be met, for the girl I once was.

I have no regrets. For a new life to be born, the old must die - no flowers without the rain.

The seventh day, Jareth held my face as I gave him my answer. The look in his eyes stilled the trembling of my heart and I knew it was the right one.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Seven (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Seven:_

_I forgot what my father said  
I forgot what my mother said  
As we lay upon your bed_

_A city full of flowers  
A city full of rain_

_I forgot what my brother said  
I don't regret anything at all  
I remember how we wept_

_Hold my face before you  
Still my trembling heart  
Seven days to live my life  
Or seven ways to die_

_The gods forgot they made me  
So I forget them too  
I listen to the shadows  
I play among their graves_

_My heart was never broken  
My patience never tried  
I got seven days to live my life  
Or seven ways to die_


	14. The Man Who Sold The World

**Week # 14: The Man Who Sold the World**

I spent many years searching before our paths crossed. He had said he was my friend, and I laughed. Does the Devil have friends?

I had thought he died a long time ago - died with the faith in salvation, died when he sold the world.

It was many more years until I found form and land, and made my home in the Underground. I moved among them millions unseen, tempting them, offering them dreams and wishes to fill their empty lives – lies to pave the way.

Perhaps God is a dreamer, too, if he thinks he hasn't lost control.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; The Man Who Sold the World (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for The Man Who Sold the World:_

_We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when  
Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend  
Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes  
I thought you died alone, a long long time ago_

_Oh no, not me  
I never lost control  
You're face to face  
With The Man Who Sold The World_

_I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home  
I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed  
I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here  
We must have died a long, a long long time ago_

_Who knows? not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the Man who Sold the World_


	15. Fashion

_**Author's Note:**_

_I had a difficult time getting this one down to a 100 words, but I did it! I also posted the "longer" version just 'cause I like it better._

-o0O0o-

**Week # 15: Fashion**

_**In 100 words:**_

She found the vainest peacock of them all on the dance floor. "Listen. The fairies are out of control and Hoggle's stuck in a tree. You need to do something about it."

Jareth smiled as he took in her casual dress and dirt-smudged cheeks. "Come to join us, after all?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. "Please. I stopped playing dress up when I was fifteen. Besides, I prefer to get my kicks one-on-one, sans clothing, fashionable or not." She smiled as she heard him excuse himself, the determined click of his boots following in her wake.

_**Preferred version:**_

Once upon a time Sarah may have felt self-conscious in her tank top and cargo pants, her flip-flops smacking on the marble, and dirt smudging her cheeks. With a sigh, she shouldered her way through the crowd, most too absorbed in peacocking in front of their peers to do more than spare her a short derisive glance.

She found the vainest peacock of them all on the dance floor, a red-ringleted elf fingering his lapel. "Listen. The fairies are out of control and Hoggle's stuck in a tree. You need to do something about it."

"I assume this relates to the reason you were 'busy'?" Jareth gave her an unhurried once over and smiled. "The night's still young…"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. I stopped playing dress up when I was fifteen." She turned on her heel, tossing the words casually over shoulder as she headed toward the exit, "Besides, I prefer to get my kicks one-on-one, sans clothing, fashionable or not." She smiled as she heard him excuse himself, claiming 'pressing matters', the determined click of his boots following in her wake.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Fashion (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Fashion:_

_There's a brand new dance but I don't know its name  
__That people from bad homes do again and again  
__It's big and it's bland full of tension and fear  
__They do it over there but we don't do it here_

_Fashion! Turn to the left  
__Fashion! Turn to the right  
__Oooh, fashion!  
__We are the goon squad and we're coming to town  
__Beep-beep_

_Listen to me - don't listen to me  
__Talk to me - don't talk to me  
__Dance with me - don't dance with me, no  
__Beep-beep_

_There's a brand new talk, but it's not very clear  
__That people from good homes are talking this year  
__It's loud and tasteless and I've heard it before  
__You shout it while you're dancing on the ole dance floor  
__Oh bop, fashion_


	16. Look Back in Anger

**Week #16: Look Back in Anger**

Toby coughed and yanked at his crumpled wings, his candy-filled pumpkin swaying precariously. "Can we go home now?"

Sarah smiled and ruffled his hair. "You're no angel, kiddo."

She scanned the park one final time, a familiar anger bubbling up – anger at herself for holding on to it, for wondering, for letting it go all those years ago. "I just thought he'd come."

"Who?"

She shook her head. "No one. How 'bout some hot chocolate and a bedtime story?"

"The one with the goblins?"

Her throat tightened and she fought her faltering smile. "Sure, Tobes. The one with the goblins."

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co.; Look Back in Anger (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Look Back in Anger:_

_"You know who I am," he said  
__The speaker was an angel  
__He coughed and shook his crumpled wings  
__Closed his eyes and moved his lips  
__"It's time we should be going"_

_(Waiting so long, I've been waiting so, waiting so)  
__Look back in anger, driven by the night  
__Till you come  
__(Waiting so long, I've been waiting so, waiting so)  
__Look back in anger, see it in my eyes  
__Till you come_


	17. The Motel

**Week #17: The Motel**

Exploding roses. That's what they told her to do. They said she was stressed, that she just needed to learn to clear her head, to make all the thoughts and pictures and voices go away – to fix her mind and make it explode. Because they weren't real.

She edged back the curtains of the motel room. He was out there, watching her. _Don't hold back from me, Sarah…_

But the problem was that they were real. He was real and he wanted her. And so she left – where or how, she didn't know. She did know they would never understand.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; The Motel (c) David Bowie_

_Exploding roses is a mediation technique that I read about in a book once when I was on a new age kick. ;) Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for The Motel:_

_For we're living in a safety zone  
Don't be holding back from me  
We're living from hour to hour down here  
And we'll take it when we can_

_There is no hell  
There is no shame  
There is no hell  
Like an old hell  
There is no hell_

_And there's no more of me exploding you  
Re-exposing you  
Like everybody do  
Re-exploding you_

_I don't know what to use  
Make somebody move  
Me exploding  
Me exploding you_


	18. I Can't Read

**Week #18: I Can't Read**

Every book becomes his story, the words rearranging themselves on the page in my mind until I'm back in the Labyrinth. I watch the news where they just talk and talk- all the famous people; who has money, who needs it, and who's taken it; who's been killed and who's beaten the odds – and all I hear is dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. Everything I write – just indecipherable lines on a page, hollow like tiny reeds blown over with a sigh funneled into notes of his song.

I want to feel again, want to walk that missing mile.

_I wish…_

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; I Can't Read (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for I Can't Read:_

_I can't read and I can't write down  
I don't know a book from countdown  
I don't care which shadow gets me  
All I've got is someone's face_

_Money goes to money heaven  
Bodies go to body hell  
I just cough, catch the chase  
Switch the channel watch the police car_

_I can't read shit anymore  
I just sit back and ignore  
I just can't get it right, can't get it right  
I can't read shit I can't read shit_

_Can I walk a missing mile  
Can I feel, Can I please?_


	19. Moonage Daydream

**Week #19: Moonage Daydream**

_**In 100 words:**_

_Jareth rose from a crystal lake, his mouth stretching out with a thousand teeth, snapping at her; an owl with mismatched eyes swooped down from a branch swinging pink and furry, a crystal closed around his head as he bobbed in space, calling her…_

Thunder crashed and she woke with a start. Sarah slammed the window open to the bedraggled bird outside, sighing. "Do you have to make everything complicated? Can't you just be real? You know, ask me on a date or something?"

In a flash he was warm and close behind her. "What are you doing right now?"

_**Extended version:**_

She stirred in her sleep, electrical impulses firing off in random directions in her mind's eye – Jareth rising from a crystal lake, water trailing down the hard plains of his chest, his mouth opening, then stretching out with a thousand teeth, snapping out silent words; an owl with mismatched eyes swooping down to catch a branch, hanging pink and furry; a crystal ballooning from his outstretched hand into a helmet as he floated in space, bobbing as he called to her…

Thunder crashed and she woke with a start. Throwing back the covers she marched to the window, slamming it open to the owl perched on the tree outside. "Do you have to make everything so complicated? I think the lightning is messing with you messing with my head." She sighed as she took in his bedraggled state, his feathers puffed up against the pouring rain. "Can't you just be real? You know, just tell me you care, and ask me on a date or something?"

In a flash he was behind her, his warmth diffusing though the thin cotton of her nightgown and his breath teasing at her ear. "What are you doing right now, precious?"

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Moonage Daydream (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Moonage Daydream:_

_I'm an alligator, I'm a mama-papa coming for you  
I'm the space invader, I'll be a rock 'n' rollin' bitch for you  
Keep your mouth shut, you're squawking like a pink monkey bird  
And I'm busting up my brains for the words_

_Keep your 'lectric eye on me babe  
Put your ray gun to my head  
Press your space face close to mine, love  
Freak out in a moonage daydream oh yeah!_

_Don't fake it baby, lay the real thing on me  
The church of man, love, is such a holy place to be  
Make me baby, make me know you really care  
Make me jump into the air_


	20. Heroes

**Week #20: "Heroes"**

"I will be king," he reached out to her and smiled a sad smile, "and you will be queen."

She looked down at his hand. "Brian—"

"We can be heroes, Sarah. True love conquers all, like in all the fairy tales."

"But—"

"Forget about the dreams. Just marry me, believe in me, let us have that day and we'll deal with the rest as it comes." He reached for her hand, the other coming to her face. "I love you."

"I can't." Sarah stepped back, shaking her head. "I don't believe in happily ever after." _Not with you._

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; "Heroes" (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for "Heroes":_

_I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, just for one day_

_And you, you can be mean  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers, and that is that_

_Though nothing will keep us together  
We could steal time, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, for ever and ever  
What d'you say?_

We're nothing, and nothing will help us  
Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay  
But we could be safer, just for one day


	21. The Laughing Gnome

**Week #21: The Laughing Gnome**

"Home, sweet home." Toby kicked open the door, dumping his sister's bags on the floor.

Sarah scanned the small apartment, her eyes landing on a tiny fat man sitting on the sofa. "Toby…what's that?"

"You were supposed to be gone!" he hissed to the little man before whipping around to face his sister. "Ah…he's a gnome." He scratched his head, looking guilty. "He's kinda been helping me out…"

"Toby! What in the world—"

"It's the Sarah!" The gnome hopped down. "The King has a message for you." He giggled and ran off. "But you have to catch me first!"

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; The Laughing Gnome (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for The Laughing Gnome:_

_I was walking down the High Street  
When I heard footsteps behind me  
And there was a little old man (Hello)  
In scarlet and grey, shuffling away (laughter)  
Well he trotted back to my house  
And he sat beside the telly (Oaah..)  
With his tiny hands on his tummy  
Chuckling away, laughing all day (laughter))_

_Ha ha ha, hee hee hee  
"I'm a laughing Gnome and you can't catch me"  
Said the laughing Gnome_

_Well I gave him roasted toadstools and a glass of dandelion wine (Burp, pardon)  
Then I put him on a train to Eastbourne  
Carried his bag and gave him a fag  
(Haven't you got a light boy?)  
"Here, where do you come from?"  
(Gnome-man's land, hahihihi)  
"Oh, really?"_

_In the morning when I woke up  
He was sitting on the edge of my bed  
With his brother whose name was Fred  
He'd bought him along to sing me a song_

_Right, let's hear it  
Here, what's that clicking noise?  
(That's Fred, he's a "metrognome", haha)_

_Now they're staying up the chimney  
And we're living on caviar and honey (hooray!)  
Cause they're earning me lots of money  
Writing comedy prose for radio shows  
It's the-er (what?)  
It's the Gnome service of course_

_Ha ha ha, hee hee hee  
"I'm a laughing Gnome and you don't catch me"  
Ha ha ha, oh, dear me_


	22. Shadow Man

**Week #22: Shadow Man**

"You know, he's not real, Sarah."

She looked up blankly at question in the statement. "Yep. Not real." She gripped the arms of the chair. "Are we done?"

The sun shone bright and low as Sarah stepped out of the therapist's office, the white brick of the building glowing gold. Her shadow stretched black along the wall. Behind her, a silhouette - wild hair and sharp edges. She whipped around.

No one.

An old woman looked up from her nest of bags, her eyes clear blue in a weathered face. Her voice was soft, but certain. "It's the Shadow Man."

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Shadow Man (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Shadow Man:_

_There's a man back a-ways  
Who believes at where he is  
And there's a girl  
Up ahead who says she knows_

_And the street overflows  
With the folk who understand  
But for the guy who can't be seen_

_He's the Shadow Man  
And the Shadow Man is close at hand_

_Take a turn and see his smile  
Made of nothing but loneliness  
Just take a walk and be a friend  
To the Shadow Man_

_You can call him Joe, you can call him Sam  
You should call and see who answers  
For he promises to come running, guided by the truth  
But the Shadow Man is really you_

_Look into his eyes and see your reflection  
Look to the stars and see his eyes  
He'll show you tomorrow, he'll show you the sorrows  
Of what you did today_

_You can call him foe, you can call him friend  
You should call and see who answers  
For he knows your eyes are drawn  
To the road ahead  
And the Shadow Man is waiting round the bend  
Oh, shadow man  
Shadow man, shadow man  
It's really you, it's really you, it's really you  
He's the shadow man_


	23. Right on Mother

**Week #23: Right on Mother**

"Mom, this is Siobahn. I love her and we're getting married."

Karen stared dumbly at her son and the girl at his side before her face screwed up and she released a small keening sound that grew louder as she pulled the girl into a hug.

Toby watched bewildered as his mom dragged his girl into the living room, dropping words like "gown" and "invitations" in her wake. "Wow. Right on, mom. I didn't think she'd be so cool."

Sarah shook her head. "Don't count your chickens before they've hatched, Tobes. Just wait 'til she finds out she's an elf."

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Right on Mother (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Right on Mother:_

_Right on mother  
You've really blown my mind  
I never thought we'd hit it off until today_

_Right on mother  
You know the way I feel  
Now you know I'm living with my girl and it's real  
I never thought you'd dig it  
So sure you'd hit the roof  
And now you're telling me you understand  
That I'm a man_

_Goodnight Siobahn  
I'll see you in the morning  
Me and ma have got a good thing on  
Cause she thinks it's grand  
That I'm a man_

_Right on mother  
You know the way I feel  
Now you know I'm living with my girl and it's real_


	24. Space Oddity

_**Author's Note:**_

_This is a 3-song arc, so the drabbles for Space Oddity, Ashes to Ashes, and Hallo Spaceboy are linked chronologically._

-o0O0o-

**Week #24: Space Oddity **_**(Part 1/3)**_

I can do things I couldn't do before. Strange things.

On the basketball court, it's almost like I can fly. I'm a star. Mom and Dad are really proud. And then there's the girls. So many girls, and they want me. _Me._

And at night, it's like my dreams are real; I can walk around and make things happen.

I wonder if this is what it felt like in that movie, _Teen Wolf_. 'Cause there's something with the moon and there's this owl, and I don't know what it all means.

Sarah looks at me differently now. Like she knows.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Space Oddity (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Space Oddity:_

_This is Ground Control to Major Tom  
You've really made the grade  
And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear  
Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare_

_"This is Major Tom to Ground Control  
I'm stepping through the door  
And I'm floating in a most peculiar way  
And the stars look very different today_

_For here  
Am I sitting in a tin can  
Far above the world  
Planet Earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do_


	25. Ashes to Ashes

_**Author's Note:**_

_This is a 3-song arc, so the drabbles for Space Oddity, Ashes to Ashes, and Hallo Spaceboy are linked chronologically._

-o0O0o-

**Week #25: Ashes to Ashes _(Part 2/3)_**

I quit the basketball team. School's a joke, so I skip. I don't have time for that now. Any of that, all of that, it's pointless. The dreams are all that matter.

I know what it is now, that place in my dreams. It's called the Labyrinth. He told me.

The Goblin King.

And he says it's waiting for me.

Sarah fusses over me, follows me, tells me to stop, tells me not to listen, that it's only a dream, that it's all lies. That he lies. But she doesn't understand. She doesn't understand what's waiting for me…

My dreams.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Ashes to Ashes(c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Ashes to Ashes:_

_Ashes to ashes, funk to funky  
We know Major Tom's a junkie  
Strung out in heaven's high  
Hitting an all-time low_

_Time and again I tell myself  
I'll stay clean tonight  
But the little green wheels are following me  
Oh no, not again  
I'm stuck with a valuable friend  
"I'm happy, hope you're happy too"  
One flash of light but no smoking pistol_

_I never done good things  
I never done bad things  
I never did anything out of the blue  
Want an axe to break the ice  
Wanna come down right now_

_My mother said to get things done  
You'd better not mess with Major Tom_


	26. Hallo Spaceboy

_**Author's Note:**_

_This is a 3-song arc, so the drabbles for Space Oddity, Ashes to Ashes, and Hallo Spaceboy are linked chronologically._

-o0O0o-

**Week #26: Hallo Spaceboy _(Part 3/3)_**

_I feel weightless and larger than life. I feel free, suspended out of time, limitless. It's like I'm floating and flying, and I'm so sleepy, like I'm living in a dream. The nothing that surrounds me becomes everything and anything I wish it to be._

_I can actually see it here - the magic. It's like…moondust, and it covers me. So much power at my fingertips._

_And I want more._

Sarah's silent scream reverberates in the crystal. Jareth's lip curls in a sneer. "Say bye-bye, love." He laughs as he hurls it against the wall and it shatters. Like moondust.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Hallo Spaceboy (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Hallo Spaceboy:_

_(Hallo)Spaceboy, you're sleepy now  
Your silhouette is so stationary  
You're released but your custody calls  
And I want to be free_

_Don't you want to be free_

_This chaos is killing me_

_And the chaos is calling me_

_Bye bye love  
Good time love  
Be sweet sweet dove  
Bye bye spaceboy  
Bye bye love_

_Moondust will cover you_


	27. Let's Dance

**Week #27: Let's Dance**

When she comes to me she is grace and color and movement – blooming in the moonlight, riding the current of dreams. We dance and she looks into my eyes and sees me, me as I am, and it's a collar around my throat.

She forgets that I am the villain and finds release in my arms. And when she wakes, she pushes back and I choke on the restraint.

Because I want her, because I love her, I give her this. I let her take and demand nothing in return.

Because she is grace, and she is afraid to fall.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Let's Dance (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Dance:_

_Let's dance, put on your red shoes and dance the blues  
Let's dance, to the song they're playin' on the radio_

_Let's sway, while colour lights up your face  
Let's sway, sway through the crowd to an empty space_

_If you say run, I'll run with you  
If you say hide, we'll hide  
Because my love for you  
Would break my heart in two  
If you should fall  
Into my arms  
And tremble like a flower_

_Let's dance, for fear your grace should fall  
Let's dance, for fear tonight is all_

_Let's sway, you could look into my eyes  
Let's sway, under the moonlight, this serious moonlight_


	28. Strangers When We Meet

**Week #28: Strangers When We Meet**

It was a cancer eating you up from the inside, a black blight on your memory. Your tears and regrets flooded your dreams. I saw them but let you drown until morning and sweat-drenched sheets pulled you back. No peachy prayers to bewilder or console you.

You wrote, bittersweet tales of adventure, and purged until you were empty, a blank slate awaiting a new story. And I was dead to you as you were dead to me.

But for every death, a rebirth. And when we meet again, we will be strangers and possibilities, and for that I am thankful.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_This one's pretty...blah. I had nothing. At least it's done. Moving on...  
_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Strangers When We Meet (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Strangers When We Meet:_

_No peachy prayers  
No trendy rechauffé  
I'm with you  
So I can't go on_

_All my violence  
Raining tears upon the sheet  
I'm bewildered/resentful  
For we're strangers when we meet_

_Blank screen TV  
Preening ourselves in the snow  
Forget my name  
But I'm over you_

_Cold tired fingers  
Tapping out your memories  
Halfway sadness  
Dazzled by the new_

_Steely resolve  
Is falling from me  
My poor soul  
All bruised passivity  
All your regrets  
Ride rough-shod over me  
I'm so glad  
That we're strangers when we meet  
I'm so thankful  
That we're strangers when we meet  
I'm in clover  
For we're strangers when we meet  
Heel head over  
But we're strangers when we meet_


	29. Kooks

**Week #29: Kooks**

It was hard to think of her being all grown up. He sat on her bed, his eyes touching on each toy and treasure, remembering. There had been love once upon a time, with Linda, and they had doted on their daughter and filled her head with fairy tales. All the good ones. The ones not like theirs.

He read the note again:

_I'm sorry to leave like this. I found magic, Daddy, and I had to follow it. I love you._

_- Sarah_

Robert smiled through the hurt and hoped his princess really had found her happily ever after.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Kooks (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Kooks:_

_Will you stay in our Lovers' Story  
If you stay you won't be sorry  
'Cause we believe in you  
Soon you'll grow so take a chance  
With a couple of Kooks  
Hung up on romancing_

_We bought a lot of things to keep you warm and dry  
And a funny old crib on which the paint won't dry  
I bought you a pair of shoes  
A trumpet you can blow  
And a book of rules  
On what to say to people when they pick on you  
'Cause if you stay with us you're gonna be pretty Kookie too_

_And if you ever have to go to school  
Remember how they messed up this old fool  
Don't pick fights with the bullies or the cads  
'Cause I'm not much cop at punching  
Other people's Dads  
And if the homework brings you down  
Then we'll throw it on the fire  
And take the car downtown_


	30. Underground

**Week #30: Underground**

It's a pretty picture. I keep it on the wall, the dark, hidden one that blocks out the world when I close my eyes. A land serene, a crystal moon, a dreamscape…

But that's all it is – a dream. You can't live in a dream. That's no life at all – lost and lonely, unchanging into eternity.

I feel sad for you, and I know you hate me for that. I know you blame me for walking away from all you offered me, and I know you're bitter.

But I will always believe in you, Jareth. And it hurts like hell.

-o0O0o-

_**Author's Note:**_

_And now I'm caught up and it's complete! I'm trying to get back in the writing groove and thought I'd finish up here so it wouldn't be hanging over my head. Reading back through these, I've realized I sound pretentious in all of them and should stop writing them - right now! :) Sorry for the barrage of update emails! On to other unfinished things...  
_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Underground (c) David Bowie_

_Thanks for reading! Relevant lyrics for Underground:_

_No one can blame you  
For walking away  
Too much rejection  
No love injection  
Life can be easy  
It's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell  
But down in the underground  
You'll find someone true  
Down in the underground  
A land serene  
A crystal moon_

_It's only forever  
Not long at all  
Lost and lonely  
That's underground_

_Daddy, daddy, get me out of here (heard about a place today)  
I, I'm underground (nothing never hurts again)  
Heard about a place today (daddy, get me out of here)  
Where nothing never hurts again (wanna go underground)  
Daddy, daddy, get me out of here (wanna go underground)  
I, I'm underground (get me underground)  
Sister, sister, please take me down (daddy, get me out of here)  
I, I'm underground (wanna go underground)  
Daddy, daddy, get me out of here_


	31. Quicksand

**Week #31: Quicksand**

She said "yes" and thought, not of the man kneeling at her feet, but of _him_. She spent a year of days swimming in cakes and dresses and china and invites . . . and nights in obscure texts, fairy rings, candle magick, wishing _so hard_ she thought she might drown. Tomorrow she would promise to love, honor, and obey; today was for purging how much she hated that. Sarah traced the lines of her face in the glass, hard under her fingertips; all that was, cold and silent and dead; and she knew—she didn't have the power anymore.

~o0O0o~

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Quicksand (c) David Bowie_


	32. Law (Earthlings on Fire)

**Week #32: Law (Earthlings on Fire)**

Around other people, she didn't push it as far as she might otherwise.

Sarah closed her eyes and stepped into the busy street, alert but calm as she wove her way through to the other side. Her friend caught up with her at the crosswalk.

"Fuck, Sarah - you scare the shit out of me when you do that! You're not afraid of anything, are you?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment – she didn't know why he did it, but she was certain it was him.

She shrugged. "Oh, I get a little bit afraid . . . sometimes."

~o0O0o~

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Law (c) David Bowie_


	33. Wishful Beginnings

**Week #33: Wishful Beginnings**

He had thousands of memories; only one gave him refuge. Jareth spun the crystal, stopping on an image of a young girl - cheeks flush, fly-away hair, feet on the earth and head in the clouds. Full of wishful beginnings. . .

He closed his eyes, attuned to his surroundings, trying to sense any hint of warmth beside him. . .

Nothing.

She sat, coldly beautiful, elegantly cruel - his Queen.

Thousands of memories, and only one tore him open.

The globe filled with snow, covering her, freezing her in time, melting.

_I'm so sorry, little girl . . ._

~o0O0o~

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Wishful Beginnings (c) David Bowie_


	34. Can You Hear Me

**Week #34: Can You Hear Me**

Her breath caught in her throat at his warmth hard against her back. It was almost tradition now – new city, new alley, old game. Jareth pressed closer, and she felt him from the backs of her thighs all the way up to where his fingers pushed her hair aside and his lips grazed the curve of her ear. "Can you hear me now, Sarah? Can you feel me inside you?" He spun her around, pressing her hard against the wall. "Why don't you take it, Sarah?" He smiled, dangerously, and she nearly faltered. "Show me how much you want it."

~o0O0o~

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Can You Hear Me (c) David Bowie_


	35. Station to Station

**Week #35: Station to Station**

Once I had been human. Perhaps it's that primitive, base essence that still runs in my veins, calling for her. I watch her, often. Too often. She is all passion and urgency; always running, always seeking, always climbing, always hiding – evasive and shy, overflowing with power.

If I fall, will I be who I once was? A nasty character, indeed. Will she see me in him?

If I fall, will I remember the times after the rise? Will I remember her?

If I fall, will I fall to her?

When I fall.

_I dream and think this must be love._

~o0O0o~

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Station to Station (c) David Bowie_


	36. You Feel So Lonely You Could Die

**Week #36: You Feel So Lonely You Could Die**

No one ever did see you for what you done, what you are. And they call me a coward.

You slither through the worlds, leaving bits and baubs , drawing them in, making them want things; don't even know what they're asking for. You go and steal all the little pieces that make them whole and scatter them about like ripped up pages of some story book.

Nothin' but a rat; always will be. But I ain't a coward no more. Nobody messes with my friend and gets away with it. You don't deserve her. I'm gonna show 'em all.

~o0O0o~

**_Author's Note:_**

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; You Feel So Lonely You Could Die (c) David Bowie_


	37. Rock 'N' Roll Suicide

**Week #37: Rock 'N' Roll Suicide**

I always thought it was weird how he randomly broke out in song. It's like, in his reality, life is a musical—a sick, twisted musical, but a musical, nonetheless.

And, yet, despite the weirdness, I feel like we're stuck in some sort of duet, and it's my turn, and the melody has been playing in the background, over and over, waiting for me to start. But I feel a little too old to lose myself to it, and a little too young for the same reason. So I just listen to the melody and wait for the minor key.

~o0O0o~

**_Author's Note:_**

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Rock 'N' Roll Suicide (c) David Bowie_


	38. Sister Midnight

**Week #38: Sister Midnight**

The dreams started when I was fifteen, the insomnia shortly after. I wanted to dream, and I didn't. The dreams were wild and dirty, and what teenage boy doesn't want that? But they became frightening, too, after a spell—and sometimes I felt like I was under one.

For years I've stayed up way too late and woke way too early, and more than anything I want to sleep, just sleep. And Sarah fusses, and I think I should tell her, but a part of me thinks that would be a very bad idea. 'Cause she's in those dreams, too.

~o0O0o~

**_Author's Note:_**

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Sister Midnight (c) David Bowie_


	39. The Hearts Filthy Lesson

**Week #39: The Hearts Filthy Lesson**

This was to be the last—the seventh of two times that—the end to it all, the final release, the final retribution.

He removed the horned mask from the faceless clay figure pulsing with the humanity of sacrifice, waiting to be brought into being, to reign once more.

But he had lost the child. He could take the girl, he knew. But for the first time he knew love, painful and unrequited, and it wasn't vengeance he felt.

Collapsing to one knee, the mask clattered to the floor and cracked.

And for the first time, the Goblin King wept.

~o0O0o~

**_Author's Note:_**

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; The Hearts Filthy Lesson (c) David Bowie_


	40. Let Me Sleep Beside You

**Week #40: Let Me Sleep Beside You**

She wept today—that room, all her old things, touching them and realizing there was no magic. Maybe she wept for that. Maybe she wept for rainbows never chased.

And then she cleaned herself up and locked the door and walked to the block party by the pier because she had never been.

Music pulsed and the salty air felt rough and real on her skin. It carried her through the crush of bodies, down a lonely street…

And _he_ was there. He pressed close, whispered things—dreamy, heated things. And she knew then there were rainbows in the dark.

~o0O0o~

_**Author's Note:**_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Let Me Sleep Beside You (c) David Bowie_


	41. Fame

**Week #41: Fame**

The delicate trill of her own laughter seemed to echo in the empty spaces of her dressing room, the notes crumbling as she sagged against the closed door.

"Fame brings its own pains, does it not, my lady?"

Relief tempered the sting of tears as she looked toward the friendly face in her vanity mirror. "Oh, Didymus, I don't know what to do. I feel so alone."

"Can you think of no other shackled by his fame?"

She smiled slightly. "Infamy."

"Perhaps, my lady, but just the same..."

Her eyes drifted to the tattered red book.

_Just the same. _

_Perhaps..._

~o0O0o~

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hi there. Has it really been 6 months? Where does the time go? This was a wee warm-up exercise for what I hope will be actual writing in the near future. The writing situation has felt dire for quite a while, but I've felt a little differently in the last week or so – a little sunshine after a really long winter. Hope you all are doing well. :)_

_Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co; Fame (c) David Bowie_


End file.
